1) Field of the Invention
The invention provides a kind of joint structure, which allows a user to individually assemble and strengthens the stability of steel pipes. The joint structure mainly comprises of a fixture element, which can be slipped into a vertical steel pipe, a joint block, which joins two transversal steel pipes on the inner sides, and a fixture screw, which fastens a joint block and the vertical steel pipe to unite both of the transversal steel pipes and the vertical steel pipe. On the bottom of the vertical steel pipe and the fixture element, there are overlapped fixture screw holes. Both of the inner ends of the transversal steel pipes equip clip holes. On the bottom of the extension panels located on the lateral sides of the joint block, there are inert blocks, which fit exactly with clip holes. In the middle of the joint block, there is a piercing hole. By respectively inserting both of the insert blocks on the joint block into the clip holes on two transversal steel pipes, the extension panels on both sides of the joint block fit exactly the inner ends of both the transversal steel pipes. Thus, fixture screw may pass the piercing hole on the joint block and join the fixture screw holes on the vertical steel pipe and the fixture element to firmly fasten the transversal steel pipes and the vertical steel pipes. As a result, the steel pipes can be easily and conveniently dismantled and assembled by consumers to achieve the effect of reducing material volume for delivery.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The traditional joint structure for steel pipes is mainly to directly connect vertical steel pipes and transversal steel pipes with additives to form a fixed steel pipe frame. However, the frame with additives has to be assembled prior to sale. A consumer lacks of individual assembly joy. Also, because the steel pipes are assembled prior to delivery as a complete set of product, the volume of the product and shipment cost increase. Eventually, it causes burden for consumers.
The primary objective of the invention is to provide a kind of joint structure for convenient assembly, which allows a user to individually assemble and strengthens the stability of the steel pipes. The joint structure mainly comprises of a fixture element, which can be slipped into a vertical steel pipe, a joint block, which joins two transversal steel pipes on the inner sides, and a fixture screw, which fastens a joint block and the vertical steel pipe to unite both of the transversal steel pipes and the vertical steel pipe. There is a fixture screw hole on the bottom of the vertical steel pipe and the fixture element. On both of the inner lateral ends for the transversal steel pipes, there are two clip holes. The extension panels on both sides of a joint block can be perfectly inserted into the insert blocks on the clip holes. In the middle of the joint block, there is a piercing hole. Through inserting the insert blocks on both sides of the joint block respectively into the clip holes on the transversal steel pipes, the extension panels on both sides of the joint block exactly hit the inner rim of two transversal steel pipes. Thus, the fixture screw may pass the piercing holes on the joint block and connect the fixture screw hole on the vertical steel pipes and fixture element to firmly fasten the transversal steel pipes and the vertical steel pipes. As a result, the steel pipes can be easily and conveniently dismantled and assembled by consumers to achieve the effect of reducing material volume for delivery.
The followings are brief description for optimal embodiments of the invention for committee""s better understanding in the structural characteristics and operations of the invention.